intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Setup Obviously I know your work ;) but lemme know if you want any help setting this one up. :) :XD1@ Talk 12:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) This, that, and the other Made a couple updates/tweaks, hope you don't mind. :-added featured media section to main page with new trailer :-updated main page news & blog feeds, the old style I used to use doesn't fare well on mobile :-added this wikia to the AMC webring footer - just an oversight on my part from when we first spoke ::::XD1@ Talk 05:07, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Before I get started... I was wondering what you would like the formats of the profiles to be? Would you mind if I added History and Personality contents on that articles? I really like the series, and if you need any with additions to policies, guidelines and manuals of styles im here to help. JuniperAlien (talk) 02:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Oh okay, well awesome. How do you feel about the history and personality contents? Am I free to add those or do you have something else in mind? --JuniperAlien (talk) 04:22, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks so much. I'll try to help make your wiki as informative as I can, lol. --JuniperAlien (talk) 04:35, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hm, a suggestion? Hey Neptune (hope you don't me calling you that), I was looking on other wikis and I have a suggestion for the episode articles--I noticed that on the episode articles you have two other separate tabs--one for "Cast" and one for "Crew". I've taken a look at your other wikis and noticed you do the same with those, but I was wondering if you might want to do something a little different, so instead of having two separate tabs you'd just have one tab that's labeled "Cast and crew", and give information on both instead of making two separate articles for them. In my opinion, not only will it be more informative, but it's give a reason to extend the articles as well (not too long, but you wouldn't want an article to be so small either.) Tell me what you think when you get this. Regards Ps - I'll refence Veil's article asap. JuniperAlien (talk) 03:11, December 24, 2015 (UTC) I think we should add the information from The AMC website to this wiki theres alot of useful information.Daydream13 (talk) 09:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Need some help making references on pages, and there are pages that need updating. Hi, TheSonofNeptune, I joined this wiki yesterday and I was wondering if there are any rules or limits to editing pages or creating new ones. If you could message me back sometime that would be helpful. The Silent Curator (talk) 23:16, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Questions and Suggestions Hello, I am Chancellor1, an active wiki contributer over on the 100 Wiki. As a fan of Into the Badlands, and a hardcore #teamwidow supporter, I've come and joined the wiki. Before I get started making big edits and adding whole sections to pages I'd like to ask if there are any general rules about what should/shouldn't be done or included. The 100 Wiki, where I've got most of my experience, is clearly much bigger and I feel a burning desire to start fleshing out pages on the scale of that wiki, however I'd like to make sure I'm within policy, and have admin consent first. Namely, I'd like to expand character pages to include physical description, personality, and a throughout the Series section (essentially an episode by epsiode overview of each characters actions on the show). This is clearly a rather large endeavour, and I'd like to make sure it wouldn't be unwanted before I start doing it :) If you'd like to discuss ideas for future wiki expansion, feel free to leave me a message. I look forward to helping out! Thanks for your time, Chancellor1 (talk) 17:24, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I would like to ask if there is any way to remove categories from a page. Thanks. -Shamenshade Shamenshade (talk) 15:35, September 2, 2017 (UTC)